


Tear Us Apart

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Peril, Pining, References to Suicide, Romance, deviousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某个夏日，Sherlock被一个名叫Taylor的巡警叫去协助调查所住小区内的“自杀”案件。</p>
<p>而John开始嫉妒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原文连接见内。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tear Us Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032191) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



太阳将落未落地悬在天边，仍是生气勃勃的样子，一道橘黄色斜斜地穿透客厅窗户，照进大开的卧室房门，在棉被边缘探出的那只修长、光裸的脚上洒落绚丽的光影。

“你看起来淫荡极了。”John满足地轻叹着，磨蹭Sherlock后颈上那几缕汗湿的卷发。而Sherlock颤抖着夹紧了John的性器，令后者也战栗不已。

“那种话说得有点——唔嗯——有点幼稚，你不觉得吗？”Sherlock喘息。他向后顶到底，使John进入体内最深处。

John呻吟着把Sherlock的腰抓得更紧了一点。他喜欢现在这样侧躺着的体位，能让他一睹Sherlock身体的纤长优雅。灰色的棉被只是草草地挂在他的腿上。

“一点也不。”John回答。他握住Sherlock的勃起，套弄着，抚摸着，抽插着，直至最后两人被白热的高潮淹没，沉醉在这晚霞的夕阳余晖之中。

——————

“之前我想问，”隔天早上,John欣赏着Sherlock沐浴后用毛巾擦拭身体时那光滑的皮肤下肌肉伸展、收缩的样子，说道，“昨天你去哪儿了？本来我可以去找你——到家时间比我预想得要早。”

Sherlock擦完把毛巾朝地上一丢。John努力忍下了翻白眼的冲动，提醒自己等会儿帮他捡起来。

“Camden。”Sherlock说，一边穿上短裤。“一起自杀案。说真的才不是自杀，显而易见，是谋杀，不过你也知道警察的脑瓜，大多数都是废柴，只有一个家伙觉得不太对劲打电话找了我。”

John眨巴眨巴眼睛。“他们现在都会这么做吗？”真稀奇——没有其他人会咨询Sherlock的，除了Lestrade，偶尔Dimmock要是觉得束手无策迫切需要帮助时也会找他。“肯定是新来的。怎样的家伙？”

“对，刚当上警察，不过年纪却比普通巡警要大。新换的工作。原本是在一家Sainsburys连锁店当中层经理。也可能是Tescos。不，还是Sainsburys。”Sherlock套上长裤开始系扣子，而John则再也受不了这种穿衣秀。他跪坐在床上勾住Sherlock的皮带扣把他拉过来转了个身，吻他的胸口，用舌头拨弄一侧的乳头。“噢上帝，John……”Sherlock轻喘着微微挺身迎合John的挑逗，“我——那时你在医院，抱歉，我不确定需不需要——”

“我不介意。”John说着手掌贴上Sherlock的腿间，隔着裤子感觉那里开始抬头。上帝，Sherlock太美。如果说过去的John只是有被他迷住的危险，那么加上了美妙激烈的性爱以后，John就已经泥足深陷不可自拔了。“今天早上你有什么必须去做的事么？”

Sherlock的回答是低头吻住John的嘴唇，吻的深切而情动，一直吻到Sherlock的手机在床头柜上振动不停。

“该死。”Sherlock放开John。相当不情愿，John在此认知下心满意足。Sherlock看了手机，嘴角不耐地扯了扯。“那帮低能，连搜查女性死者的公寓这么简单的事情都搞不定。我很抱歉，John，不过我得——”他可怜兮兮地瞟向门口，John被逗笑了，尽管某个勃起的部位因迟迟得不到照顾而抽了抽。

“说得好像我会拦你似地。”John说着宠溺地摇摇头，目送Sherlock飞快地套上衬衫冲出门。“要我跟着吗？”他喊道，Sherlock正一路狂奔下楼梯。

“暂时不用。”传来Sherlock的回答和甩上大门的声音。

John叹气。他知道一旦开始工作Sherlock就相当反复无常难以相处，不过坦白说呢，每次做爱都感觉太棒，足以弥补其间的不快。Sherlock在情事上的纵情投入程度不亚于对其他事，John也很高兴。即使频繁地有案子啊证据啊乃至他突然灵光一现找到突破口这种情况发生，即使，John因此欲求不满憋到发青的次数比过去更加地多。

工作第一。John对自己说。他把手伸进短裤里草草撸了一发，然后去洗澡。

——————

不管怎么说，结果Sherlock还是需要John的，就算只要他拿着证物袋，记笔记，顺便围观Sherlock把不幸轮到出勤的那几个鉴证科技术员狠狠训斥一顿。

Lestrade进门时John正倚着厨房里的流理台，Lestrade肩膀绷得紧紧的，显然因为有Sherlock在痛骂他手下的鉴证组而头顶乌云。

“好啊，”John说，“都不知道有派你来。”

“你开玩笑吗？”Lestrade反问，坐到旁边的餐椅上。“别人可不会让他出现在凶杀现场，你又不是不知道。顺便问一句Camden那儿怎样了？”

John眨眨眼。“你说什么？”

“Melinda Barry，昨天发现的那个遇害女性？我发誓Andrewes巡警有说过你在那里。”

John耸肩：“不是我，”他说，“肯定看错人了。”

Lestrade顿了顿，额头的皱纹不太自然，似乎是准备说点John可能不太爱听的话。

“听着，John，我不……不太明白该怎么说来着，但昨天那位巡警很肯定地说过Sherlock是和一名矮个子的金发男人在一起。她说他们聊得很欢很投机，所以猜想那就是你。我的意思是，她没见过你，不过……”

“她知道Sherlock Holmes的名声，所以猜想唯一一个能和他友好相处的，又符合描述的人，就是我了。”

Lestrade看上去有点痛心。“呃，对。而且她说，那个，Sherlock还用胳膊搂着那人。”最后几个字说得飞快，Lestrade垂着头盯着地板。

John为自己的面无表情感到骄傲。他不怎么会骗人，但要装淡定装平静自若，他可是个中高手。此时此刻他用尽全力维持着扑克脸，不愿流露出一点点困惑和内心的抓狂。

“我跟那群笨蛋无话可说了。”Sherlock大步流星地走进来，把John吓了一跳差点踩到自己的脚。Sherlock看了他一眼但没作出任何评论。“不算太失败，”他又转向Lestrade，“不过那是因为我在。走了，John。”他一个转身，餐桌上的纸张被他掀起一阵波动，而John就原地呆呆站了一会儿。

“肯定那巡警看错了。”John最后说，然后趁着还没看见Lestrade眼中的同情之色，离去。

——————

回家的一路上John都用眼角余光打量着Sherlock，但什么问题都没找出来。Sherlock一如既往地埋头于手机，别的方面也完全正常。他甚至还让John付车费给司机，John敢肯定那司机认识Sherlock，很可能还欠了他人情。

John定定神，试图忘记Lestrade告诉他的话。也许只是看错了，就象John自己说的，何况他与Sherlock从未谈过是否要对彼此专一。尽管，John觉得，经过差不多三个月的规律情事后，这应该是彼此心知肚明的事。John不知该怎么定义他与Sherlock的关系，但每次与Sherlock视线相触时他内心的悸动以及那强烈的想要守护着他的保护欲，肯定已超出喜欢的范畴。

麻烦在于，除了上床时Sherlock的火热激情以外，John对他的想法并无把握。他所能抓住的仿佛只是一片影子——要从其中攫取实质的东西，只能令他完全烟消云散。

“昨天在Camden过得怎样？”John尽量把窗开大，一边问着。温度有些压抑，有些沉闷，有些热，暮色再度洒满了他们的房间。

Sherlock眉毛一跳。“过得怎样？我听不懂你的话。我是去查案子，又不是休闲观光。”

John装作忙于从冰箱里拿啤酒的样子，好不去看Sherlock的表情。满口谎言的骗子，骗子。他心想。“噢，Lestrade说局里传闻你在那里和一个巡警处得不错。是说，他们以为那是我，不知道我怎么会穿着警察制服之类的。”John转身靠在流理台上，喝了一大口啤酒。

“啊啊，对，Taylor巡警。他看起来确实有点象你。而且也是他打电话找我去的。他发现了尸体，受害人是他的邻居。那时他正好下班。”Sherlock说着眯起眼。“你没有……没有嫉妒吧，嗯，John？”Sherlock脸上带着一丝笑意。John知道否认也无济于事，但总归需要几句辩驳来捍卫内心柔软的那一块……他放下啤酒，双手抱胸。

“要是我说，有一点儿，又怎样？我不记得有谁征询过我的意见，取代我的位置。”

Sherlock的浅笑变得火热而狂野，他站到John面前，完美而优雅，微微低下头，把一根手指钩进John的领子里。

“那是因为没有人可以取代你。”Sherlock说，沿着John的身体下滑，跪到地上。最后John只来得及看一眼他明亮的浅绿色眼眸，就不得不在突然的、迅猛的、深蚀入骨的快感中闭上双眼。

——————

隔天早上John正在系鞋带，Sherlock飞进客厅。

“Camden又发生一起谋杀，”他说，身体扭来扭去地站着套上鞋子，“今天你跟我去。”他加上这么一句，然后不等John抗议就从他的餐盘里捞起一块小蛋糕塞进嘴巴，挤挤眼，扭着腰走到门口。

“等我一分钟先。”John抗议道，穿好靴子的他只好从纸盒里抓个蛋糕，发着牢骚追上Sherlock，一起下楼叫出租车。有时候Sherlock就是这么个小混蛋，但他只要那样一笑John就立刻神魂颠倒，至今没法免疫。John对自己这一弱点深恶痛绝地叹了口气，然后锁上大门，钻进出租车里。

“噢，还有蓝莓味的？”Sherlock望向一边拼命吞蛋糕一边提防着不要噎到吐的John。上帝，John想，他连茶都没喝，等下头一定会痛到爆炸。

“滚，”John说，“你本来有机会挑的，谁叫你随便乱拿。这次是什么案子？”

“Madeline Burke，53岁，同一个小区居民，同样的尸体特征，同样被扔出窗外。我真不明白，就算是深更半夜，都有人被从窗户丢出去了怎么就没人看到或者听到任何动静。”

“要是人们听到一点风吹草动就报警，你又得说他们蠢了。”

“话虽如此，他们总该观察到什么吧。信息，John。我需要信息。”

“好了，我们都到了，该有的会有。”

John感觉得到自己头脑里的模式切换了，进入行动模式，这一指令让大量肾上腺素分布到他的神经末梢，让他蠢蠢欲动。出租车停在一排看起来颇为阴沉的冷冰冰的公寓门口，那些公寓外墙是深灰褐色，在夏日碧蓝的天空反衬下显得光秃秃的，脏兮兮的。仔细看的话还有点装饰，台阶上有几盆花之类，但总体这个小区还是相当破旧。

“你们来了。”Lestrade说，他留了一小队工作人员驻守着隔离区域，然后在救护车辆旁边迎上他们。

“这才是我们该呆的地方。”Sherlock不客气地说，“和之前同一小区。Taylor巡警在吗？”他问，同时戴上一副手套。

“在，他就在附近。我让人去找他。”Lestrade说，他把隔离布掀开跟着Sherlock往里走。John原地站了片刻，一手撑着救护车。他深呼吸，想让狂跳的心平静下来，不要再有某种不愉快的回想。

“里面简直一团糟。”背后有个声音说。John飞快转身，看见一名巡警站在身后——中年，金发，身高和John差不多，那只能是Taylor了。

“显而易见。”John回答，为自己这种Sherlock式的嘲讽口吻纠结。上帝。他还没看见尸体呢，就已经被这案子弄得心情糟透。

“是啊，那个，她可是从七楼掉下来的。太惨了，真的。很高兴Sherlock能来——我相信他会很快解决这案子。他可真聪明。”Taylor笑着，John不自在地动了动。

“唔，到时候一定会第一时间告诉你。”John说，有种迫切想要到Sherlock身边的冲动，即使他所在之处是非常恐怖恶心的现场。

Taylor巡警没有明白John的意思，反而跟着他一起走。John才想起来那家伙是被叫过来的，可惜已经太晚。“我说，”Taylor轻轻地开口，“你是Sherlock的好朋友，对吗？”

同为男人，John听得出他那种口吻的意思。John又想狂笑又想吐。“是的，是的，可以这么说。”救护车与蓝色隔离布之间的距离从来没感觉这么遥远过。John一直垂着头，旁边是两个救护人员正在闲聊打发时间，等待运送尸体。

Taylor好像也没被John的步调影响到。“呃，我们……我们上次挺融洽的，我知道在凶案现场对一个人动心实在太糟糕了，不过……呃。你说，要是我再给他打电话，他会不会介意？”

“他喜欢用短信。”John说着掀起隔离布走进去，凝视着Sherlock隔着手套沾取Madeline Burke的血液，然后抹到一片载玻片上。

“啊，John，你来啦，拿着这个好吗？”他把载玻片递给John，后者掏出一块干净手帕铺在掌心，Sherlock放上载玻片，转头回到尸体身边。

“内向。爱编织。养了一只虎皮鹦鹉或者类似的小型鸟类。周末在乡下度过，一般是去骑马。后脑遭到重击后失去意识，然后被人从窗户扔了出去。”Sherlock站起身，眯着眼睛望向正午的烈日。“从她自己家的窗户。她的公寓房间就在上面。”

John释然地长叹一口气。Madeline扭曲的尸体在他眼里已经成为普通受害者的模样了，他蹲到Sherlock旁边，不小心顶了他肩膀一下。Sherlock挑眉，但John一点也不在意。John觉得自己真是很奇怪，这个案子实在影响他太深。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续调查案子。
> 
> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032191/chapters/2078351

Madeline被害当天晚上八点，Sherlock光着上身在公寓里转圈。他贴了4块尼古丁贴片，手指缠在卷毛里拽个没完。

“绝对很古怪。她已经上床休息，接着才起身去开门让外面的某人进屋。显然她认识对方。但在她能够留下任何一丁点儿线索前，就被玻璃瓶砸昏，从窗口丢出去了。”

John缩在椅子里，眼看着Sherlock一个转身往回走，朝沙发上扑通一倒，发出苦恼的牛一样的低嚎。

“瓶子有什么线索？”John问，希望如果自己问题够多，能启发Sherlock找到切入点。

“没有。根据门边地毯上的细小玻璃碎片推测，凶手尽可能地将玻璃瓶砸碎成小块，或许还沿着马路丢了一地，完全无法拼装，更别说提取指纹了。真叫人恼火。整个公寓也被擦得一干二净。”Sherlock双手又揪住头发，眉毛紧蹙。

John痛恨破案过程中的这一阶段：Sherlock不仅仅是沉思与冥想，而是烦恼着受挫着。就是他得把所有的简单结论过滤一遍，抛诸脑后，再开动思绪推理更重要的东西。当Sherlock安静下来一动不动沉浸在思考中时，样子非常迷人，他全身心地投入到眼前的案件里，身体几乎要在大脑散发的能量下振动。

而现在呢，那能量转化成百分百的郁闷不爽，反而让John抓狂。John坐到沙发上拍拍身边的垫子。他觉得给Sherlock按摩一下颈部能使他放松。

“干嘛？”Sherlock没好气地问。

John望天。“过来坐下，小混蛋。”

Sherlock眯起眼。“我没空做你发泄性欲的道具。我还有工作要做。”他说，那语调一下子就让John愣住了。说完，Sherlock走进自己的卧室把门狠狠甩上——更直白的“滚远”意味，John这辈子都没被人这么拒绝过。

他叹气。即使明知应该让Sherlock去独自思考问题，不要试图做出什么亲密举止——不论是身体上还是什么性质的——才对，John仍然有点受伤。换做过去他都不会去打搅他的，可现在，爱慕却蒙蔽了他的理智，其结局就是徒留自己自作自受。

John听见Sherlock紧闭的房门里传出手机震动声，然后是一串低沉的对话。他凄凉地坐在沙发里，徒劳无益地切换电视频道，想摆脱刚才愚蠢举动带来的遗留效应。

卧室门开了，很快Sherlock现身，衣着得体，头发也梳得整齐好看，穿着最修身的黑色西服。John呆呆地注视了他一会儿。

“我要出去，”Sherlock说，“得到几条值得跟进的线索。别等我吃晚饭了。”他朝门口又走了几步，停下来回头看John。“我……”他张开嘴巴又闭上，似乎有点举棋不定，有点犹豫。

John吸了口气：“不，没……没事的。晚上见，嗯？”

Sherlock以探究的眼神凝视了John半晌，不知道他想获得怎样的结果，但似乎没有如愿。“好，要是有什么有意思的情况，我会给你短信。”

“别说了，你才不会呢。”John轻松下来，笑着回答，“快走吧。”

Sherlock无力地笑了笑，关上门。

John重新倒回沙发里，手掌在脸上抹了一把。上帝。他从没想过周遭一切会变得如此扑朔迷离，步步惊心。

算了，与其坐在沙发上自怨自艾，John觉得还可以退而求其次，成熟点儿，先去弄个晚饭。剩下的中餐不怎么合胃口，所以John抵御不了诱惑出门去了最近的一家小吃店，回来一路上都大嚼着重口味的油炸食品。这次散步很舒服，绕过公园，能看到慢慢沉下地平线的落日，照亮了大朵大朵预示着明天会下雨，气温会转凉的云团。

回到贝克街关上大门时，John忍不住咧开嘴笑了。Sherlock总是拼命讥笑吃油炸零食的路人，而且每次John路过薯片店买点心充饥时他也死活不要。不过为了供他随时随地不断偷吃John都买最大份的。这回Sherlock是偷不到了，等他看见垃圾桶里的纸袋肯定会生闷气。

John笑了出来。他刚把钥匙丢在桌上手机就响了。

“你好，是John吗？”一个有点熟悉的声音在那头说。

“是我，哪位？”上帝，最近他接到的奇怪电话太多，他要去换号码。

“我是Taylor。Bob Taylor。昨天我们在Camden见过面。”

John的胃一抽。“对，我记得。有什么要我帮忙的？”

“喔，我试着给Sherlock打电话但他不接。他外套落在这里，人已经打车走了。我想告诉你一声，万一他要找的话，就在这儿。”

John顿了顿。外面快30度——不过Sherlock的确是穿着西服和白色衬衫出门的。“那么，‘这儿’确切是指哪个地方？”

“我的公寓。这儿有点热，所以，嗯——”Taylor咳了一声，“总之，麻烦你告诉他？”

John点点头，片刻后才想起来是在打电话。“啊，好，好，我会转告的。”

“谢谢！”Taylor欢快地回应，John立刻挂断。他觉得刚才吃了太多薯片有点想吐，同时胃里又被失落与恐惧交织成一团，不断地翻江倒海着。

——————

过了不到二十分钟，Sherlock大步走进，却看见John窝在沙发角落。Sherlock的外套不翼而飞了，在John眼里连衬衫扣子都多解了一颗。他的脖子与粘着卷发的额角都因汗水而闪亮，John既渴望他，又火大得不行。

“找到你想要的线索了？”John声音低沉地问。

Sherlock眯眼看向他。“还真没有。”他慢慢地回答，比平常小心翼翼地靠近沙发，“Taylor想给我看一张他画的受害者住宅到附近电影院这个区域里两人重合的活动范围。完全没用，尽管他们的行踪颇为相似，却也在正常范畴里。”

沙发里的John动了动。“你没穿外套。落在Taylor公寓里了。”

“是的，出租车一开动我就发现了。那公寓跟火炉似地起码有30度，他的房间又很靠里，根本不通风，简直闷死人。受不了。”

John抬头看向居高临下的Sherlock，他忽地站起来，令Sherlock往后趔趄了一步。他抓住Sherlock单薄的白衬衫，把他拉到自己身上，鼻子贴着领口吸取他的气息。Sherlock闻起来是平常的味道，香皂，汗水，浆洗过的衬衫。

“这就是你敞着衬衫回来的理由，嗯？”John低语道，鼻子沿着Sherlock修长柔和的脖颈磨蹭。

Sherlock哆嗦着闭上眼睛。“我没料到你会这么嫉妒。”他说。他环住John的腰，手搭在John的后臀。“如果你想继续我们的床笫之欢，我提议——”John用激烈的深吻打断他，他希望这吻能传递出自己无法付诸言辞的一切。掩藏不住嫉妒之情就已经够糟糕，Sherlock还是那种足够敏锐能察觉到更深层面的人，要是John还想以自己的方式与他谈谈的话，最好现在控制住局面。

John拉着Sherlock倒进沙发，让他坐在自己大腿上，膝盖紧紧地夹在他的腰身两侧。Sherlock在这个角度下显得很高，美丽的背脊骄傲地挺直。客厅另一角的落地灯给他脸上投影出分明的棱角，让人难以看清他的表情。John飞快地解开他的皮带，拉下拉链，探进手去发现Sherlock已经勃起了，火热地、坚韧地贴着自己的掌心。John用拇指蹭过他顶端的缝隙，Sherlock惊喘着，瞪大眼睛看着John收回手，舔掉那一丝湿润。

“你真是性感得不可思议。”John说，解开自己的裤头套弄性器，直到它鼓胀得发痛，顶在Sherlock大腿上。欲望沿着脊柱流窜，聚集在他的双球。“有时候我都要被你逼疯了。天啊，Sherlock，上来一点儿，让我碰到你。”

Sherlock往前挪了一点，大大地张着腿，让John握住两人的勃起。彼此在John手掌里摩擦的感觉太干涩，太粗糙。Sherlock已经呼吸颤抖不稳，火热地吹拂着John的耳朵。他双手撑在沙发背上，而John混身冒汗，咬牙切齿，一手抚摸着另一只手伸到Sherlock背后钻进他的裤子里，揉捏他的臀部并用一根手指搔刮他的臀缝。突然间，闪电似地，犹如爆炸的白光划过一般，两人攀上高峰，John在Sherlock撑在身侧的双臂间不住喘息。 

“下次带上我一起去。”John说着，闭上眼睛，不去看Sherlock眼中任何可能泄漏出的讯息。

“哪次不带你了。”Sherlock轻柔地吻上John的太阳穴。

——————

John醒来时夜色正浓。他的鼻子贴着Sherlock温热的背脊，呼吸在他皮肤上留下一块潮乎乎的痕迹。他不记得自己几时上床了，只有模糊的印象，是两人清理完毕后Sherlock挤在他身边的沙发上，就那样坐在一起。Sherlock的脑袋靠着他肩膀，令人沉醉的气氛。即使两人都默不作声，Sherlock也没走开，John心想那就足够了。

他完全没想动弹，只是更亲密地贴近Sherlock的身体，伸手搂着他的腰，然后很快又进入梦乡。

——————

等John再次醒来已近中午，他惊讶地意识到这是几个月来他睡得最晚的一次。仿佛能听见母亲斥责他白白荒废了半天，John嘟囔着翻了个身，发现另半边床已经空荡荡了。

完全不意外。

不过手底下压到的纸张却让他诧异了一下子。他捡起纸条靠在Sherlock的枕头上看去：

John——

去NSY了。晚八点在Camden见。

——S

纸条底部有一行潦草的、像是事后添上去的字：

我总想着你。也挺叫人恼火的。

 

John一边洗澡一边傻笑，一边吃早餐一边傻笑，连去看牙医路上都在傻笑。坐在他旁边的一个小老头也对他报以微笑，搞得John的嘴巴咧更大。他心情好得不得了。

——————

与Sherlock约定见面的时间伴随着John知之甚深的心跳期待到来了。他在Lamble大街下了出租车，抬头看向眼前的多层建筑。这儿应该很近了——Sherlock很可能就在这街区的某处。

你在哪？John发短信。

Grafton路。

估计5分钟到。

John走着，看到Sherlock正在一扇门边晃悠，手里有支烟已经快烧到滤嘴。

“呃，非得抽到这地步嘛，”John抱怨着，压下了心里一个呼喊着吸烟的Sherlock又酷又性感的小小声音。“感觉不跟舔烟灰缸一样。”

“你想说的还不止这个，是不是，医生？”Sherlock嘀咕着走近。John但笑不语，撞了一下他的肩膀。

“在这儿有何打算？”他问。

“监视。很奇怪，我们在两名受害人之间找不到任何重要的联系。绝对有问题。”Sherlock快步行走，并且带上墨镜抵挡晚夏时分落日的照耀。他们穿过Grafton路，在拐角处一家药店停下了。“你继续盯着，看看这里都是什么人。当地人？居民？还是来工作的？我过大约三十分钟回来。”

John哀叹。他讨厌这种监视。“你去哪？”

“再走五分钟有家酒吧。我去那里喝一杯，和酒保攀交情。”

John有点不悦。“你不是讨厌酒吧吗！而我，才是喜欢酒吧的那个！因此让我去酒吧才对吧。”

“你，我亲爱的John，不如我那样会说真假掺杂的话。你有很多优秀的品质，可伪装却很不拿手。”

John哼哼着双手抱胸，才不管自己看上去多幼稚。Sherlock便朝他灿烂地一笑，衣袂翩翩地走远了。John花了半分钟才恢复理智，他在人行道上找到一张长椅，可以看到店铺周边乃至整条街。于是他拿了一份报纸坐下装作看报的样子。

当你在观察安静的街道时，三十分钟真是无比漫长。三个女人，六个男人，还有几个小孩子跟在身边进进出出。他们看起来很象当地人。John甚至透过橱窗看见他们和药剂师聊了会儿天。得到足够讯息后John又多坐了几分钟，差不多过了四十分钟，他决定去酒吧找Sherlock。那家伙平常都不怎么饮酒，大概已经喝得半醉忘记时间了吧。John到马路对面走了大约五分钟，到达White Crown。

正当他准备穿马路过去时，眼角却瞥见Sherlock那头卷毛。他正从那座四层高的大楼后面一条小路上过来。光线很暗，但John能分辨出Sherlock的身形，以及另一个男人，一个矮小结实的男人。

Taylor。

John的心脏砰砰狂跳地看着Taylor形迹可疑地贴得那么近，还在Sherlock耳边悄声说了什么。Sherlock低低的笑声沿着小巷传出来，直戳John的心窝。

Sherlock退开一点。John喘了口气，却看到Sherlock又把手搭在Taylor肩上，半天才放开，转身走出小巷。当他看见John时表情欢快起来。

“啊！你来啦！快过来。”他说，走向酒吧。

“怎么？”John问，心跳仍然不太规律。

“去酒吧怎样？你，我，喝一杯？你说得对，我需要你在那儿。”Sherlock期待地看了他一会，然后径自走远，他有十足把握John会跟着他。

John望向一边，看见Taylor盯着他们不放的眼神。“好，我马上过去。”他说，然后回头走到Taylor跟前。

“我不太明白你是在玩什么把戏，”John说，希望自己声音够低，能暗示对方足够的威吓，省得再三重复，“不过到此为止了。”他没有多加描述Sherlock是他的，他一个人的。不过，唉唉，他真是很想这么直说出口。他想揪住Taylor脖子把这一真理灌输进他脑袋里。

而Taylor却看上去无动于衷。“噢！你们俩是……我都不知道！”他说着，装出过于天真无知的口吻。“他从没跟我讲过这些。我是说，他是没理由主动跟我讲，不过最近我们聊了很多很多。”

“您真亲切。”John回答，强迫自己用鼻子呼吸。

“哎，我们可投缘。他聪明极了，不过当然你早就知道啦。”Taylor的笑容带上了些许不怀好意。“我可不会幻想着介入你们俩之间，真不会。”

John根本不相信他，但Sherlock还在前面等着，所以他只是点点头转身欲走。或许他已经恰到好处地把Taylor吓跑了，他会感觉好起来，不再是一副嫉妒抓狂的傻样。John避开垃圾桶和一堆一堆的污物走到一半，却听见Taylor喊他的名字。

“干嘛？”他说，侧过头看见Taylor对他笑得挑衅。

“尽管我没有幻想过要介入你们俩，不代表Sherlock没这份心思。”Taylor说，“再见，Dr.Watson。”他挤挤眼，而John转身昂着头走出小巷。他一路走到White Crown门口，然后脱力地靠在墙上半天。

如果他们之间能定义为类似交往的关系，Sherlock的言行处事中可说毫无“出轨”的迹象。但他们只是单纯地干得热火朝天，太沉湎于肉欲而忘记要好好谈一谈两人的关系以及各自的想法和需求。

John确信自己想要的比现在更多。但他是不是太贪心了？他不怀疑Sherlock的心，里面绝对没有别人，但身体呢？难道真的只是……只是运输管道？与忠贞完全无关？与爱也完全无关？

John朝石墙上狠狠砸了一拳，然后拉开大门走进灯光迷离的酒吧。Sherlock正在等他，还为他点了杯啤酒，手里则是一杯威士忌。他一接触到John的视线，表情就变得关切起来。

John没法怪他。John也觉得自己太不对劲。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John不知道能和Sherlock维持这样的关系多久。
> 
> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032191/chapters/2104746

John进入White Crown酒吧在Sherlock身边坐了还不到三十分钟，很显然地，Sherlock Holmes就开始东倒西歪醉得醺醺然了。

他喝了不止一杯威士忌——根据空杯子来看，他之前起码还喝过一杯啤酒和别的威士忌之类——就在那四十五分钟内。John麻木地笑着，适时地朝各处点头，全力配合Sherlock的诡异说辞：为了朋友搬到这个街区，可是，老天呀，那两起自杀时间太恐怖了不是吗？……

“肯定是水质有问题。亲爱的，我说不准咱们是不是真的应该买那套公寓。”Sherlock朝John猛眨眼睛。感觉真是惊悚。

“或许是不太适合。”John表示同意，然后喝干杯子。“我们该回家了，明天还要早起呢。”他疲惫地叹息，拦了出租车，然后不顾Sherlock的反对就把他塞进车厢里。

“我没事，没事！我正要弄清楚Melinda Barry究竟在Camden干些什么呢。酒保还记得她。”Sherlock仰头靠在后座上，闭起眼睛。“你还偏要阻挠我。”

“对对对，我相信你马上能破案，”John说，“但事实上这一小时里你灌进肚子的酒精足够放倒一个体重是你两倍的家伙了。老天，你还说自己是天才，简直是个蠢蛋。”

Sherlock吹了声口哨。“我才不蠢。以前去过那儿，可没人认得出我。我去处理一个有关鸟类的案子，反正就是那方面的。零分。不到五分钟就解决了。”

John笑了。紧张感和酒精作祟下他的胃难受得很。Sherlock为了案子把自己（又一次）灌醉；Bob Taylor那恶心的笑容也仍然留在他脑海里。John只想回家洗个澡，当作今天不存在。

不过他还是把Sherlock弄上楼先让他去洗漱换衣。他感觉迫切需要一杯茶，于是烧上水。他想冷静地，定下心来整理今天在Camden看到的东西。John晃到椅子跟前一屁股坐上去。浴室传来水声，John闻到Sherlock那随着水蒸气在房间里传开的沐浴露香味。这是John已经闻过无数次的，但这回，真切地感受到Sherlock的存在，却不啻于一记重拳。是的，现在他的确还在，但若John想牵动那根连结着他们的晶莹纱线，即使再温柔再小心，他又还会停留多久呢？每次John在Sherlock床上醒来都能感受到他们之间的牢固羁绊，他的理智和感情全部叫嚣着同一个事实。

他想得太入神，没注意到Sherlock，直至有纤长、温暖的手指穿梭进他的发间，从后脑到头顶，再往复按摩。John呼吸哽住了，几乎吓了一跳但又在这抚摸下感到刺痛，感到麻痹。Sherlock继续动作，指尖划过John的太阳穴来到耳朵上方，接着回到原处。这安抚般的亲密的触碰直直地进入John的内心深处。那么轻柔的摸索，不带迟疑和忸怩，只是温柔，和缓，又仔细，仿佛Sherlock希望John能记住，一点不漏地记住这全部。

John感到胸口绽开的温暖，那是不再被恐惧吞噬的爱意。他感到这才是真正的，刻骨铭心的，他发自肺腑的爱，他要被爱淹没了，他想开口表白，但恰好Sherlock放开他的脑袋，低头吻上他的前额。

“晚安，John。”他说，呼吸是牙膏和淡淡的酒味。John看着Sherlock仅披一条浴巾走向他的卧室，一句话也说不出来。

他等到那房间的灯暗了，然后默数整整五分钟才跟进去。他咽下表白的话语上床躺到Sherlock旁边。Sherlock在睡梦中翻身，缩进他怀里，而John再一次忍下了那呼之欲出的爱。

——————

 

John醒来时床上只有他一个人，眼睛发花头也痛得要命。

他拖着脚步走进浴室。光线刺眼极了，不过他还是眯着眼睛刷完牙，吞下两颗止痛药。

John坐在浴缸边上双手抱头。他明白不能再继续自我折磨下去，整天想着Sherlock是不是真的对Taylor——还是别的什么人——有兴趣，或者他是不是只是因为方便就和自己上床。Sherlock说过不会让John和别人分享自己，但那究竟是一种变相告白，亦或是玩笑话？John清清楚楚地记得每一次想要和Sherlock无关情欲地亲热，以及作为爱人安抚他宽慰他，全被拒绝了。那么昨天Sherlock过来抚摸自己，触碰自己，又有什么意义？难道不是这么做本身就让他高兴吗？

上帝，他想不下去了。他的头又涨又痛，估计Sherlock倒是连眼袋都没有更别提宿醉的痛苦了。大概他正穿着轻薄的夏季衬衫和浅灰色长裤，看起来美丽迷人的样子……最终John发现自己这辈子都别想在Sherlock身边保持清醒了，谁叫那家伙有曼妙的身姿，漂亮的双手，迷人的屁股，还有……哦操。

John觉得还是明天再烦恼吧。

——————

不幸还没到第二天他的烦恼就来了。这天他要在医院工作到傍晚，只要没病人他就不停翻看手机里有没有Sherlock新发的短信，他对自己真是充满鄙视。

只有在他刚上班时收到过一条：Barry和Burke的药剂师是同一个人。整整两个小时我就找到这点线索？靠。

John摇头。之后他想主动发送一条：真遗憾。你的头还痛吗？冲动之下又加了一句：怀念和你一起醒来。但他随即就暗骂自己是个蠢蛋，把消息删光，手机塞进包包里毅然决然地不予理会，直到下班收拾东西准备回家才再度拿出来看。

手机没电了。在Camded的Santorinis餐馆见——SH

号码看上去有点眼熟，但John在手机里找了一通，才看见那条关于Sherlock的外套的来电，他回想起来。

这是Bob Taylor的号码。

John骂了一句，大步出门，拦下出租车一头钻进后座。他飞快地报上目的地就陷进椅子里。时值傍晚，仍有几分热意。John试着慢慢呼吸，让自己不要贸然作出任何结论；但他的身体却不听话，心跳得厉害，脖子后面直冒汗。他极力说服自己这都是因为热的缘故。

真的，真的是天太热。Sherlock，是个成年人了，是个聪明绝顶的成年人，在对Taylor所住的街区进行重要调查而已。

交通堵得一塌糊涂，到达餐厅时John已经热得不行。那是一家新开的大型餐厅，有巨大的落地窗和美丽雅致的露天用餐平台。从树上投下梦幻的灯光，整个氛围既浪漫又柔和。当John一边付车费一边抬起头，却看见Bob Taylor越过一张布置得美轮美奂的餐桌，执起Sherlock一只手，亲吻他的手背。John立马转身叫住出租车，重新坐进去。

回贝克街一路上John几乎忘记了呼吸。

——————

John刚收拾完行李，Sherlock就猛地推开他的卧室大门，目光闪烁着。

“你简直幼稚可笑！”

John眨眼，更用力地握住行李袋拉杆，吞咽了一下。“很高兴我们心里都有数，不必多作说明。”他点点头，想要绕过门口的Sherlock，但Sherlock偏要动来动去挡住他。气人的混蛋。

“你怎么真的认为我会对Taylor有兴趣，看在上帝份上！我是说，真的，John，用你的眼睛看看！”

我试着不要让感情蒙蔽自己，John想着，没说出口。“我相当肯定自己看见了什么，Sherlock。我不是瞎子。”

“但你看见的只是他单方面企图。”Sherlock轻哼着交叠双臂，“我很直接了当地告诉他，和他的关系仅限工作上的来往。”

“啊啊，我看得出来。”

“我正在那里监视，想要找到一些线索。他主动坐到我跟前。他已经在那个小区住了不止二十年——他说得出哪些是当地人哪些不是，准确率高达百分之八十！”

John哼道：“那他可真妙啊。”

“我不会放弃送上门来的有价值的帮助。”

John感到胸口淤积着苦闷，愤怒，与恐惧，让他几乎呼吸困难。“不指望你那么干。”

Sherlock咆哮着抓住自己的头发。“真叫人发疯。你是怎么想到去那个餐厅的？我没告诉你我在哪儿，你不是在医院上班吗。”

John被这对话弄得有点晕。“你给我发了短信，叫我去那里见你！”

“绝对没有。我知道在你刚下班时就叫你来帮忙，你会……不舒服。”

John从口袋掏出手机。“这条，就这条。Taylor的号码发的，就它。”

Sherlock看着屏幕，嘴唇抿了起来。他将手机递还给John，垂下头。“我从没发过。是Taylor冒充我干的。”

John觉得脸上顿时血色尽失。“你……就是说，他……”

“想让你看见那一幕。”

John后退几步跌坐在床上。Taylor是不是一直在误导这原本纯粹的工作关系？让John心神不定，给他足够的暗示，诱使他开始怀疑自己在Sherlock心中的地位？也许他还希望John会不战而退——而这也恰好是John打算做的。

“你的想法似乎有对也有错，John。为此我应当负起部分责任。”Sherlock坐到他旁边，把玩自己的手机。“Taylor是个比大多数人都来的聪明幽默的男人。他对我产生某种好感，着实让人有些……受宠若惊。但最令我在意的，则是你会有什么反应。”

John顿时听见警铃大作。他知道近来自己的言行举止活象泡在醋坛子里，但他自以为还表达得比较轻松，不至于显得太认真。通常他是把缺乏安全感用性爱来弥补了……“等等。你是在说，觉得我看上去象是个捍卫领土的傻瓜那样，很性感？哦我的上帝，你个彻头彻尾的混球。”

“我是那么想的。”

“还有那衬衫扣子的事——你存心的？”

“看你遮遮掩掩的压抑就觉得，相当开心。我能看出来你多么地想要我，多么地渴望为我而战。我想……”Sherlock转开视线，John震惊地看见他的手指在颤抖。“我想知道你能做到什么地步。但请你一定要相信，我绝不会做出Taylor那种事。我知道自己时常不顾及别人的心情，但永远不会那样残忍。”

John想掐死他。数周的不安，纠结，害怕，全都是因为Sherlock有不可告人的恶趣味。但其中又有奇妙的、Sherlock式的逻辑：反复进行某种测试，看推论是否符合实际。而在一切表象之下则全都是因为Sherlock想要得到John的缘故。所以在一股勇气作用下John转过身把Sherlock推倒在床，爬到他身上骑着他的腰，双手按下他的肩膀。Sherlock脸上的惊讶与情欲交织，难能可贵的表情。

“我们从没谈过彼此专一之类的事。我们是朋友，对吗？我们一直是朋友。但现在我告诉你，我想要你。我想要你的全部。你通宵做的那些愚蠢的实验也好，洗完澡什么都不穿走来走去的时候也好，包括你发的不合宜的短信以及神气活现地对人评头论足。”John压低身体，手肘支撑着床，声音也低沉起来，“想到我会因为害怕告诉你你对我有多重要而失去你——我根本不愿意想象。而现在，事已至此，我无法再忍受了，无法压抑对你的感情，只希望我们的关系不要因此毁于一旦。”说到这里John才艰难地闭上嘴。

他和Sherlock近在咫尺，连对方的呼吸都能感受到，片刻后Sherlock抬手搂住John的后脑把他拉下来接吻，几乎用力得让两人牙齿磕到一起。John贪婪地回吻他，嘴唇一路滑到他的脖子，对衣领遮掩下的皮肤吸吮啃咬不已。

“你得知道。”Sherlock的声音沙哑但又轻柔，直直地刺进John的心，于是John在他的喘息声中，在他的锁骨边缘留下吻痕。“我已经迷恋上这种事了，已经迷恋上了你。上帝，别停……”

John迅速解开Sherlock衬衫的扣子，把衣服从他肩膀拉下来，然后重新把他放倒在床上。眼前的景色是如此令人迷醉。Sherlock的身体修长，白皙，肌肉结实，John真是很难下定决心从哪个部位开始。他轻舔Sherlock那从裤子边上露出来的，微凸的髋骨，并在对方惊喘的时候笑起来。

“你的衣服，全脱掉，马上脱掉。”Sherlock扯着John的衬衫。再轻松不过的任务了，John以迅雷不及掩耳之势把自己剥光，同时Sherlock也褪下了裤子。他们再度纠缠在一起，温热的肌肤相互磨蹭着。John呻吟，他的心沉溺于这样缓慢的亲密，仿佛燃烧着一簇再也不会被浇熄的欲望之火。

Sherlock的胳膊攀上John的背，脸埋在John的脖颈里。他的呼吸湿湿热热地吹在John的皮肤上。棉被在他们脚边皱成一团，John不耐地全数踢到地上，引来Sherlock的轻笑。

“我们有足够的时间。”Sherlock低语，手指抚弄John的发梢。他挺腰，性器在John的腹股沟一侧滑动。

John深呼吸，而后继续动作。那个短暂的停顿过后仿佛之间也停止了，凝滞了。周围一切变得萧索无色，变得火热而柔缓。肌肤的摩擦，喘息的快感，Sherlock那在昏暗中如月色般的双眼。John感到自己快要高潮了，而就在那一刻Sherlock轻轻地把他推到床上仰躺着，然后滑下去含住了John的分身。

John猛地仰头，全部的感官集中在Sherlock那火热得不可思议的口腔，以及与他紧紧交握的一只手。Sherlock亲吻，舔舐，吞吐着John的分身，直至高潮袭来，John呼喊出他的名字。

当John睁开眼睛，Sherlock正跪坐在他跟前凝视着他，手里握着自己的性器。他的表情坦率得惊人，John看到了其实始终存在他眼中的情愫——欲望，热情，需求。John的喉咙堵得厉害，他什么话也说不出连呼吸都困难。所以他只是一手扶着Sherlock的腰让他骑在自己胸前，把他拉近，直到可以含住他的器官为止。前液落在John的舌头上，咸涩又甜美。

Sherlock没有停下抚弄自己的动作，他往前推送，手指都擦到John的嘴唇，最后终于可以享受John的口腔。床随着Sherlock的抽插而发出轻微的摇晃声，John小幅度地抬头，吞下尽可能多的部分。而Sherlock抽了一口气动作都失去节律，等到John把一根手指贴上他的会阴，他的整个身体都弓起来，精液断续地射入John口中。

John很快吞了下去，用舌头把Sherlock舔干净了才放开他。Sherlock挪到他旁边躺下，侧着身体一手支着头。

“你说你想要我的全部。”Sherlock呢喃着，另一只手的手指在John胸前轻巧地画圈，“难道你不知道，那已经属于你了吗？”

John在昏暗中笑开了，他拉起棉被连带身边的Sherlock一起盖好，然后慢慢进入梦乡。

他们一直睡到Sherlock的手机在凌晨四点响起，把他们都惊醒。

Camden又发生一起谋杀。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John必须快速感到Sherlock身边。
> 
>  
> 
> 原文连接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1032191/chapters/2183287

Sherlock还没讲完电话John已经起身下床了。接着是一阵忙乱的穿衣洗漱，两人脸上也始终挂着晕乎乎的、流连且荡漾的笑。他们一起下楼，打车，直到坐定了John才意识到犯罪现场实在不是很适合他这样傻乐。至于Sherlock则一直在用眼角余光偷瞥他，微微上扬的嘴角让John彻底放弃了正襟危坐。John的心跳得很快，因身体与心理的双重疲惫而头晕眼花。但比起任何去处，他最希望的还是陪伴在Sherlock身边，迎着黎明淡淡的霞光奔跑在空旷的马路上。

而他心底全部柔软的地方，那些本想保护起来的地方，也大大地敞开了，Sherlock已经相当悠然自得地进驻其中。

——————

现场周围盖起了隔离布，里面架着照明灯。即使如此，阴郁的黑影仍笼罩肮脏可怕的现场。John冷静下来紧跟Sherlock踏上人行道。车一开走Sherlock的举止就变了；所有柔情缱绻都不见了，隐秘的微笑也全数消失。他那比什么都要敏锐的注意力以及超凡的才智蜂涌而出，使John沐浴在这火焰燃烧的热意里。Sherlock开始朝着一名吃惊的巡警连珠炮般吐出各种推理，对方吓了一大跳摸出笔记开始记录。

John宠溺地摇摇头。他不怪那位女警。跟Sherlock在一起感觉就象被卷入激流，上下颠簸，漂向大海，无从立足。John四下环顾，发现Sally和Lestrade都不在附近，所以他就看着Sherlock绕着尸体（这次是一名年轻女性——年轻，很娇小）转了片刻。他叹口气。或许他该通知Lestrade他们已经到了，获取多些信息。

“Lestrade探长在哪儿？或者Donovan探员也行。”他问，那惊慌的小巡警差点失手掉了笔记本。

“在楼上，先生，在受害人的公寓里。其他现场工作人员也在那儿。”她后退一步让Sherlock气势汹汹地走过去，求助似地看看John。

John停下脚步。“新来的？”

她点点头。“是的，先生，刚工作一个月。”

“那我告诉你一个秘密啊。只要把他告诉你的东西都写下来，其他时候别理他就行。如果你想找人解释，来找我吧。”

Sherlock也停下脚步，极其不屑地看了John一眼。连那头蓬乱的卷毛也仿佛遭受了冒犯。“我想大家都很清楚，如果Khatri巡警能参考我的方法，那么她的工作将会做得更好。另外，”Sherlock从巡警手上抽走笔记，扫了两眼，摊到John面前，“她的速记水平显示有很优秀的归纳和表达能力。五年内她就能当上探员，九年够她升任探长。现在，如果你对我性格的抨击已经发泄完毕，请去找Lestrade再问两句。多谢。”

John失笑。Sherlock瞪了他，接着回头继续研究尸体。John实在忍不住——或许Sherlock可以将不到八小时前他们才经历的震撼心灵的告白置之不顾，他可做不到。他的心还在荡漾呢。他感到眩晕，轻盈，傻乎乎的幸福感。

在几个熟识的关系也不差的警员指引下，John走进受害者的公寓。他乘电梯到八楼，出门就看见Donovan和一小群工作人员站在一起，朝房间里探头探脑的但又不越过警戒线一步。

“你好，John。”Sally招呼道，昏暗的走廊光线下显得她两个黑眼圈特别重。“一大早这个时候，你看上去倒够精神。”

“是嘛，好吧，军队和医学院生涯的结果。三秒钟内就清醒过来。呃，再加上和Sherlock一起住。”

Sally冷哼。“我想也是。那位大人物去哪儿了？头儿想见他。”

“他在楼下看尸体，会上来的。这里有什么特别的？”

Sally再度望向房内。“还没发现。是说，和其他两起谋杀案相比没什么区别。Carmen Ellis，46岁，在附近一家售卖酒类的商店里工作。未婚，有一个女友。”Sally的肩垂下来。“老天，我还得给她打电话。没人通知过她。”

John同情地皱眉。“很抱歉听你这么说。这是工作中最糟糕的一部分，相信我，我懂。”

Sally绷着脸笑笑，然后去察看其他的工作人员，一边作笔记。John等了几分钟，无甚结果，所以他决定还是下去和Sherlock呆在一块儿比较好。才转身他就被走廊尽头一扇打开的门吸引了注意力。那门打开了，Bob Taylor从房间里走出来，衣衫凌乱，正在打呵欠。他掏出一个很大的钥匙圈，上面有十几把钥匙和一块大大的金色挂牌，锁上门之前那串钥匙从他手里掉了两次。

John笑得开心。他的下巴还因昨晚的活动有些美妙的酸痛感，胸口更洋溢着狂喜得意与占有欲。他双手抱胸等着Taylor朝这边走来，并在对方发现自己，猛地愣住时差点放声大笑。

“早安啦！”John欢快地说。Taylor看起来糟透了，睡眼惺忪胡子拉碴的，制服衬衫扭扭曲曲的束得太紧。这让John优越感爆棚。

“啊，早安，Dr.Watson，”Taylor谄媚道，朝Sally飞快地瞧了一眼。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“当然，”John表示同感，声音象掺了蜜似地甜，“希望你昨晚过得愉快，因为我可是快活极了。”

Taylor眯眼看着John。“我过得……很有效率。”他回答，“我就先告辞了。长官。”他向Sally点头致意，迅速走远了，手铐挂在腰间。

“趁头儿没见着你，先把衣服弄整齐点。”Sally在他背后喊道。她摇摇头。“工作了四年，他还不能象我们一样早起。今天这班不是他当值所以不能怪他，不过还是……你们刚才的对话是什么意思？”

John露出非常无辜的笑容。“只是非常有礼貌地打招呼而已。”他说。

“嗯——。我不信。”

“相信我，Sally，这里边的细节你不会想知道。”

她皱起鼻子。“我完全不想知道任何有关Sherlock Holmes私生活的细节。”

“那不就得了。”John咧嘴一笑，“不过，Taylor有什么过去嘛？以他的年纪要换工作也算大的了，不是吗？”

“噢，你会大吃一惊的。许多人都一把年纪了才开始干警察这行，只要他们体检达标，成绩优秀，我们就愿意招收。如果你在那个岁数却希望成为警察，那就意味着你是真的想干，而不是年轻人对于警察工作的幻想。他受训的时间比大多数人要长，因为中途他亲人过世了。”

John无情地熄灭那一点同情的火光。“是吗，谁？”

“他的未婚妻。说起来也是件怪事。她居然是为参与贩售非法捕猎来的珍稀鸟类而入狱的。我们也有帮忙，因为环境署需要Sherlock的帮助，追踪走私渠道，从而把所有涉案人员一网打尽。那是……嗯，大概在Sherlock的，呃，休假前六个月的事。”

John脑中有一根弦动了动。他相当肯定自己没有参加这个案子——珍稀的鸟类，这么不平常的东西他肯定不会忘记。“我懂了，那么……结果呢？她因为这些鸟被杀了？”

“不，是自杀。尽管只要服七年徒刑她也无法忍受。Taylor与她订婚了，对案子一无所知。她原本是一名兽医助手，一份救死扶伤的工作。”

John皱起眉。Taylor或许是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，不过那种经历对任何人来说都是毁灭性的。而且现在自己也和Sherlock把话说开了，稍微同情他一下也无妨。“是啊，那……那可真惨。好了，回见，Sally，我这就走。”

Sally挥挥手，再度转向一队身穿浅蓝色制服的警员。John按了电梯，走进去。早先的得意洋洋被Taylor的悲剧压抑了几分。那真令人悲伤。也许，Taylor只是太孤单，Sherlock对他的关注又太亲切？毕竟那家伙使劲想让John嫉妒；小混蛋大概根本没有细想就对Taylor连哄带骗以达到目的。

等John走到尸体那处警戒区域，却怎么也找不到Sherlock。Lestrade向他挥手，说John恰好错过他了，Sherlock已经上楼。John苦笑摇头。真是他会干的事。

John返回楼上的途中突然感到一阵强烈的眩晕，他不得不停下脚步坐在附近一张长椅上。肚子咕噜直叫，John意识到自己已经超过十二小时没有进食，也没有喝过咖啡，茶，任何含咖啡因的饮料。他最好还是快点填一下肚子，以便之后派上用场。

他沿着人行道走到拐角最近的一家商店——几天前他监视的那家药店。幸运的是店里有冰柜，出售橙汁。John还没把柜门关上就拧开盖子喝掉半瓶，导致收银台边上的女人朝他翻白眼。

“我低血糖。”他说，对方理解地向他点点头，不再急着要他付账，先让他选购能量棒。当John纠结是买“蔓越莓能量棒”还是“巧克力棒”时那药剂师从他身边走过。John望她一眼，她回以微笑，然后掏出钥匙串开药品柜。

很大一个钥匙圈上挂了几把钥匙，还有一个金色挂牌。

John觉得大脑一直在超负荷运转。药剂师。所有的受害者都是同一个药剂师。但Taylor不是药剂师，他是……Sherlock怎么说的？“一个Sainsbury或者Tesco的中层经理。不，还是Sainsbury。”

“那个钥匙圈是哪来的？”John问，双手在情急之下微微颤抖。

药剂师好像被吓到了。“Boot药房50周年礼物。我们都有。是……唔，大概五年前的事了。你还好吗，先生？等等，我好像认识你？没错，你是Dr.Watson！哦！太令人激动了！你是来查案子的吗？”她眉开眼笑起来，John想大声尖叫，但还是克制住焦躁的情绪。

“是的，谢谢你。但……请问，你认识一位叫Bob Taylor的吗？”

“Bob？啊对，在我一开始工作时他还是这里的经理。可爱的男人，Bob。真为他的未婚妻感到遗憾。”

她还没说完John已经冲向大门。

Sherlock，你这个大傻瓜，不是什么该死的Sainsbury。

 

——————

随着每一步踏在人行道上，John都能感觉到自己的心跳。他按下电梯，一边等待一边不耐地活动着手指。他要尽快赶去Sherlock身边，但同时也不能太大张旗鼓以免向Taylor走漏风声。电梯门开了，John一个箭步跳进去，按下8层按钮，努力平稳呼吸。

他不能相信Taylor竟能够——几乎长达三周——成功地骗过Sherlock Holmes。在案子上，Sherlock极少出现死角，但这次他是清醒自愿地走进史上最险恶的为他设置的陷阱：一个针对他自我的诱惑——他最近才发现这是性方面的诱惑。你这个蠢货，大蠢货。等这个案子结束我得让你知道，你本身的魅力就是那样地令人无法抗拒，这样以后你就不会再干类似的傻事。

电梯门开了，John大步进入走廊。Sherlock仍不见人影，John朝受害者公寓里望去，Lestrade正在房间另一头看一叠报告，他看向John。

“Sherlock在里面吗？”John问，希望自己听起来别太上气不接下气。

“就进来半分钟，”Lestrade回答，“四下看看，认定这里毫无价值，就走了。”

“他会去哪儿？”

“和Taylor在一起，我猜想。他走出去时Taylor刚好路过，我看见他转头看看Taylor的房间，然后朝那边去了。”Lestrade审视着John，“有什么要告诉我们的，伙计？”

“没……还没有。让我先和Sherlock谈谈。也许全弄错了。”

“好，但别瞒着我。”

“不会，绝对不会。”John返回走廊，经过四扇门来到Taylor的房门口，敲了敲。

没人应门。

但John能听见里面隐约的交谈声，还有门下透出灯光，有影子晃动。他又敲了敲门。

没回应。

这不是Sherlock第一次不打招呼就把John独自留在现场，但John的本能咆哮着必须得到门那一边去，立刻，马上。他后退几步，全力用肩膀撞上门。冲击力痛得他咬牙，老旧的木头却只是吱呀轻响，没有开启。

“嗨！Taylor！把这该死的门打开！”John大喊。正当他准备再撞一次时门开了，Taylor站在面前，脸上带着笑，手里握着枪，瞄准他的腰。

“哦，请进，John。Sherlock和我正在聊着呢。”

——————

在Taylor冷清的小房间里，John第一眼看见的是Sherlock坐在椅子上，双手被绑在身前。John困惑了一下——Sherlock明明可以随时挣脱开的。接着John看见他眼中几乎未加掩饰的兴味，那等于告诉了John全部：Sherlock自愿来到这里，目前还不想走，Taylor是准备告诉他一些内情。于是John也举起手坐到旁边破破烂烂的沙发上。Taylor靠着门，手枪对准Sherlock的脑袋，得意地笑起来。

“说句心里话，John，我没料到今早还能见到你。”他说，“我还以为你早就出局了。我是说，本来结尾可以更加地干脆利落。但计划赶不上变化。”Taylor夸张地叹气。

“我……我不太懂。”John回答。他真的不懂，从头到尾都没明白，不过他知道装傻充愣有助于制造适合谈话的气氛，让对方坦白得痛快一些。坐在椅子上的Sherlock露出赞许的微笑，John很辛苦地不用微笑去回应他。

“你不告诉他吗，Sherlock？你那么喜欢听自己的长篇大论。”

Sherlock望天。“Taylor巡警正在这里向我大倒苦水。他的未婚妻，帮非法捕猎珍稀鸟类的犯罪组织洗黑钱，结果——据说都怪我——被捕了。就是鹦鹉、孔雀之类。我受邀调查从捕猎到贩卖的过程，那其中直接经由之处就是Anne Farran——也就是Taylor的未婚妻——的公寓。”

Taylor大笑，声音凄厉。“七年！她被判七年！”他站在门边说，“无法忍受的七年，我可怜的Annie。她那渴望自由的灵魂只想在外面的世界里。七年对她来说实在太重。她崩溃了。”他走过来坐在咖啡桌上，膝盖几乎碰到John的。突如其来的、令人惊惧的靠近，John轻松的心情一扫而空。Taylor的脸与他只相隔咫尺，目光凶狠地扫视他。“她用一根床单上吊了，那天本该是我们结婚一周的日子。”Taylor皱起脸，John强作镇定，没有往后面躲。“她告诉我，她告诉我是Sherlock Holmes干的，找到了她并让她被捕。”Taylor抬头，赤红的双目毫无生气。“还利用我，让她以为是我供出来的，获取她的口供。”

John难以置信地眨眼。“所以，这是某种扭曲的复仇幻想？你杀了好几个人把Sherlock引来，然后，还……诱他上钩，好杀了他？”

Sherlock身体前倾，眯起眼睛合着手的姿势几乎与Taylor一模一样。“不，并非完全一样，John。他杀了Melinda Barry，那个他在药房工作时聊天认识的女人，来引起我的注意。他只是错失了第一天晚上就杀掉我的良机——而后他意识到你的存在，于是改变计划。他把事情想得过于复杂，那是绝大多数犯罪分子都有的一种无聊倾向。”

Taylor脸色苍白起来，手开始发抖。Sherlock继续道：“而问题的核心则与你杀害的女人们完全无关。你只有一个动机：背叛。Anne Farran相信是你背叛她，而你没有，你为此受伤颇深。可惜你们没有以成年人的方式交谈沟通——象我和John那样——，她不愿听你的表白，中断一切联系。”Taylor的注意力都转到Sherlock身上了，John成为他意识中模糊的背景。“就是那样，”Sherlock说，“那可真糟糕。因为只要两个人带着诚意，带着对彼此的信任和依靠，好好地沟通，那么就能澄清太多东西了——”

“她根本不听！”Taylor吼道，电光石火间他扑上去手枪抵住Sherlock的眉心。“她不听。我拼命告诉她我什么都不知道！到了最后，她恨我，而我爱她！我爱她……可她死了。都是你的错！”

Sherlock又望天。“但我得告诉你，Taylor，我从未和她交谈。我与Anne Farran没有进行任何接触。我只是找出她，这个案子对我来说就结束了。是警察。我猜想实际上正是你的上司，骗她是你把她供出去的。经典刑侦策略。说实话我很惊讶你居然没想到。”

John身上每一块肌肉都在颤抖，保持着他在Taylor意识中那个不起眼的背景印象。他等着一个暗示，一个信号，他等着Sherlock给他充分的行动机会。就在这时Sherlock猛地抬起双手把抢撞歪到一边，枪口晃过他肩膀对着墙壁。一声枪响，John跳起来，双手擒抱住Taylor和他一起翻滚到地上。争夺手枪很快以Sherlock一脚把它踢飞而告终。John挣扎着把Taylor压在地上直到Sherlock捡起武器，双手仍捆绑着，枪口则对准了Taylor。

“够了。”Sherlock说。Taylor被自己的手枪指着脸，终于停止挣扎。John和Sherlock让他坐在椅子上，John解开Sherlock手上的绳子，回头把Taylor捆了起来，之后，John忍不住这辈子最无情的冲动，他用枪托给Taylor后脑来了一记，把他彻底敲昏。

“感觉格外好。”John说，弯弯手指，再把刚才冲击造成的手臂刺痛活动掉。门上响起剧烈敲击声，他听见Lestrade在外边吼着。“你看，我就说吧，该让我去酒吧的。你怎么想到的？钥匙圈？”John转头却发现Sherlock双眼微眯，目光贪婪地打量他。“又干嘛？”John明知故问着。

Sherlock稍稍低下头，视线透过睫毛落在John身上。“只有你能把故意伤害的攻击行为演示得那么吸引人。”他说。

John本该觉得震惊才对，不过他只是笑嘻嘻地去打开门，欢迎外面一大群警方人员。

——————

 

他们明明很累了。

他们明明应该精疲力尽，端着一杯难喝到极点的茶，给警方作口供的，可与之相反，在极尽能事地草草应付完警察以后他们俩都溜走了，此刻Sherlock正把John压在公寓的门内，一手伸进John的裤头，舌头则疯狂地与他交缠。

“上帝，”John抽了口气，“我……对，天啊就这样，就这样。”Sherlock解开John的牛仔裤扣子一把扯下它，舒舒服服地握住John的性器，用力套弄。力道比John习惯的那种要大，但感觉美妙无比，象在他的尾椎上点了一把火。房间沐浴在晴朗的夏日清晨阳光中，John看得见一切，包括Sherlock眼中每一丝闪耀的晶莹，他每一缕飘荡的卷发，还有额头上每一滴涌出的汗水。简直惊心动魄，是昏暗、火热、宛如梦幻的昨夜，染上色彩的重播。

下身的欲求令人难忍，在Sherlock一边爱抚一边亲吻他下颌之中濒临界限。感官几乎无法承载。John轻轻地推着Sherlock，使后者退却一步，双手放开John的身体。John则抚上他的腰，拇指按在髋骨的凸起处。他太瘦，隔着牛仔裤John也能摸到那凸出的骨头。

“我要把你脱光，”John说，“摸遍你身上每一寸，把你抱在怀里直到我们热得无法呼吸，一直高潮到失去意识为止。”

Sherlock低吟着，脑袋靠在John的肩上。他微微转过脸开始亲吻吸吮以及舔舐John的脖子。“听起来完美极了。”他说，然后放开John，脱掉自己的衬衫。

John也一样，飞快地从衬衫长裤短裤里挣脱。等他拉掉袜子，回过神来，Sherlock已经舒展身体躺在沙发上，一丝不挂，性器随着他急促的呼吸而轻颤。他真美，毫无瑕疵，这样美的Sherlock只属于John一个人。John立即压上他的身体，两人从肩膀到下身都紧密贴合，John的膝盖顶在Sherlock的大腿下方，双手从他腋下穿过，托着他的肩膀。迅速的沉沦，他们互相亲吻却连嘴巴都对不准，John不知餍足地索取Sherlock，他的气息，他的火热，还有他顶在John腹股沟上的坚挺。

“润滑剂还在不在篮子里。”他艰难地问，他不想动，要是有这样兴奋渴求的Sherlock Holmes躺在身下谁愿意放开哪怕一秒？Sherlock伸出一只手到沙发边上的小篮子里胡乱摸索，然后带着一手润滑剂回来。一切变得温暖湿润，Sherlock的触碰带起John的火花，从脊柱一路烧至下身。

Sherlock看着他的反应，笑了。他在John身下动了动腰，直到可以一手握住两人的性器，然后便以令人疯狂的缓慢动作套弄着。John惊喘，握住Sherlock那只手，帮他一起将两人带至刻骨而缠绵的高潮中。John喘息着，恍惚地伏在Sherlock温暖柔软的胸口。火热而粘稠的触感，他们身上都是精液和润滑剂，John不想动，一辈子都不想动。Sherlock懒洋洋地以手指划过John的背脊，来到他的脑后，打着小圈儿把玩那里的头发。John的心里盈满了某种情感。

“你从没说过，”Sherlock开口，又顿了顿，“你从没要求我只属于你一个人。为什么？”

John长叹。“因为人不是附属物，Sherlock。我想要你选择我，而在这段关系里我又并不知道你的立场。我害怕问出口。”

“你从来不怕任何事。”

“如果对方是你，我想，我会什么都不敢做。”

Sherlock震惊地甚至抬起头来，费劲地看着John的脸。“你还是不信任我。”

John把下巴搁在Sherlock胸口，与他对视。“不，我不信任自己，我或许会把一切搞糟，或许又会像个嫉妒的傻瓜，或许会抓得太紧不松手。你会觉得受限，会想逃跑，而我想，若你有一天真的选择离开我——不管是不是为了别人——那对我而言就会比什么都要糟，即使……即使……”

Sherlock眨眼，重重地吞着口水，然后咳嗽两声。他一手捧住John的脸。“即使你以为我死了，也要知道，我唯一的目的就是能活着回到你身边，你一个人的身边。”

John微笑。“现在我知道了。感觉可棒。”

他们共同生活的快乐得来如此容易；John很惊奇，他们之间的羁绊早已给他生命中带来火花，带来温暖和意义，他怎会那样低估它？他再也不会对此存疑。John亲吻着Sherlock，慢慢地，深深地，沉浸在那唯一一个真理带来的安谧之中。晴朗的夏天，太阳温暖他们的皮肤，在室内洒满金色的光芒。

 

END


End file.
